Al Amanecer
by Vanevi
Summary: Kagome ve una escena que le rompe el corazón y...le pasa un trágico destino en el cual se convertirá...en algo que no pensó...sus amigos escucharan rumores de personas que desaparecen sin dejar rastro.. ¿Que pasara? ¿Inuyasha podrá recuperar a Kagome? ¿Kagome podrá perdonar a Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

AL AMANECER

Capitulo I: Un dolor en el corazón

Después de pelear con el ejercito de Naraku siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a una aldea donde se hospedaron en una cabaña en la noche todos dormían excepción de inuyasha que no pudo conciliar el sueño, vio a las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo entonces las siguió sabía que si aparecían las serpientes eso significaba que kikyo estaba cerca.

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Que estas haciendo aquí

Kikyo: Vine aquí por que te extrañaba y quería hablar contigo

Inuyasha: Yo también te extrañaba Kikyo

Kikyo: Debes tomar una decisión eliges a ella o a mi

Kagome sintió la presencia de un fragmento de la perla y se despertó , salio a buscar el fragmento cuando llego al lugar pudo ver una escena que le rompió el corazon sentía un dolor en el alma y corazón en lo que pudo ver es que inuyasha y kikyo se besaban con pasión y se abrazaban de ver esa escena decidio irse a la cabaña tomo sus cosas y se fue no quería ver a Inuyasha.

Kagome: Como puede hacerme esto , duele

Ogro: Asi que tu tienes los fragmentos, entrégamelos

Kagome: No lo hare

Kanna apareció enfrente de ella y le mostro en el espejo la escena de Kikyo y inuyasha donde Kikyo le decía a quien le elegiría y Inuyasha respondio que elegiría a Kikyo luego se besaban y se abrazaban, después de mostrarle eso kanna desapareció

Ogro: Que no lo sabes Inuyasha me envió para aniquilarte porque el prefiere estar con Kikyo

Kagome: (Que inuyasha prefiere estar con Kikyo , entonces todo el tiempo me mintió diciendo que me protegería, como pudiste te odiare a ti y a Kikyo aunque muera) en ese instante los ojos de kagome se volvieron rojos y murió en manos del ogro.

Después de morir paso 2 días de su muerte su cadáver estaba todavía en ese lugar y apareció Enma Ai .

Enma Ai: No vinieron por ella

Hone-Onna: Odio

Ichimoku-Ren: Traición

Wanyuudo: Dolor

Enma Ai: Es lo que sintió antes de morir

De pronto el cuerpo de kagome volvió a la vida y se levanto

Kagome: Donde estoy se supone que yo he….

Enma Ai: Muerto , es cierto tu has muerto

Kagome: Tu….quien eres

Enma Ai le muestra todos los momentos que vivió con Inuyasha y también le mostro de como sufria por Inuyasha cuando el iba a ver a Kikyo y luego le mostro la ultima escena donde Kikyo y Inuyasha se besaban y abrazaban.

Kagome: Es cierto… yo morí por culpa de el… el me traiciono

Hone-Onna: Tu eres…

Ichimoku-Ren : La siguiente en

Wanyuudo: Convertirte en

Enma Ai: Jigoku Shoujo

Kagome: Jigoku….Shoujo luego vio a su padre

Padre de Kagome: Ven hija (le extiende su mano)

Kagome: Le da su mano y su vestimenta cambia, llevaba un kimono de color azul oscuro con flores de color rojo.

Enma Ai: Aceptaste el cargo…como aceptaste el cargo tu familia, amigos no te van a recordar aceptas el cargo

Kagome: Si lo acepto (olvidare a Inuyasha para siempre- en su pensamiento)

Enma Ai: Entonces…es hora que yo me vaya (desaparece)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Un triste recuerdo

Kagome se convirtió en la nueva Jigoku Shoujo sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su vestimenta cambio tenía un kimono de color azul oscuro con flores rojas, acepto el puesto pues al convertirse sabía cuál era su trabajo enviar a las personas al infierno se trasladó a un lugar del infierno era hermoso había una cabaña ese sería su nuevo hogar y estaba rodeado por un campo de flores de color rojo , había un columpio y un rio.

Hone-Onna: Esa chica acepto el cargo de jigoku shoujo

Ichimoku-Ren: Ella tuvo un triste destino

Wanyuudo: Ella aun siente odio en su corazón, pero ha decido dejarlo atrás ese odio

Hone-Onna: Los hombres son una basura…ella dio todo por un hombre…la entiendo…porque a mi me paso algo similar.

Kagome: Ahora soy Jigoku Shoujo

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha: Esta vez nos salvamos pero…

Kagome: No tengo miedo naraku es un ser despiado debemos derrotarlo sino…

Inuyasha abraza a Kagome

Inuyasha: Yo si tuve mucho miedo Kagome

Kagome: Eh?

Inuyasha: Tuve miedo de que pudieras morir

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome: En ese entonces el quería protegerme pero … todo era mentira ( en el columpio)

Mientras ella seguía en el columpio en el mundo real en una aldea había una familia que discutían.

Rioko: Ya te lo dije me voy de la casa…porque ya no te amo

Mitsuko: Porque… porque ya no me amas…es esa mujer verdad

Rioko: ¿De qué hablas?

Mitsuko: Hablo de….Katsumi es por ella verdad, no es así

Balton: Por favor no discutan

Rioko: ¡Callate! ( le pega a Mitsuko y ella cae al suelo)

Balton:¡Madre! Como …como te atreves a pegarle a mi….madre

Rioko: Que… intentas hacer..piensas pegarme a mi que soy tu padre (lo empuja a su hijo)

Esa no era la única vez que le pegaba a su madre todos los días discutían y su padre le pegaba a su madre.

Balton: ¡Que dijiste! (iba pegarlo pero su madre lo detiene agarrándole la mano)

Rioko: Vaya, hasta mi propio hijo se revela contra mi…vez lo que haces mujer…pones a mi propio hijo en mi contra.

Rioko se fue dejando a su esposa llorando y su hijo estaba furioso con su padre , el no entendía por que su madre lo aguantaba lo odiaba y el estaba seguro que algún día la iba matar, después de que su padre se fue , salió a jugar con sus amigos por medio ellos escucho el rumor de mandar al infierno a la persona que odias.

Rokudoshi: Si van por la noche al templo que está cerca de aquí y escribes el nombre de la persona que odias , jigoku shoujo aparecerá para vengarte.

Ichiro: Si he escuchado rumores de ella, será cierto

Despues de jugar con sus amigos regreso a la casa porque ya había anochecido y al regresar vio a su madre en el suelo tenia graves heridas al verla así fue corriendo a pedir ayuda a la sacerdotisa de su aldea.

Ayaka: ¿Qué le paso a tu madre?

Balton: No lo sé… cuando regrese ella estaba en ese estado (fue mi padre otra vez la golpeo- en su pensamiento)

Ayaka: Esta muy grave estará así por 4 días, no te preocupes yo vendré a cuidarla y tu padre donde esta

Balton: No lo se

Ayaka: Bueno me quedare en tu casa yo cuidare de tu madre , prepare la cena

Balton: Es usted muy amable, gracias

Balton ceno al terminar de cenar se fue a dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño estaba esperando a que la señorita Ayaka se quedara dormida, al quedarse dormida el salió de su casa se llevó un farol y se dirigio al templo que les hablo sus amigos. Al llegar vio unas tablillas tomo una y escribió el nombre de su padre y la colgó justo en ese instante apareció Kagome con un kimono negro.

Balton: Tú eres…Jigoku Shoujo

Me llamo Kagome .Tú me llamaste

Wanyuudo- dijo Kagome

Si señorita-dijo Wanyuudo ( se transforma en muñeco de paja de color negro)

Tomalo-dijo Kagome (Balton recibe el muñeco de paja)

Si de verdad deseas vengarte de esa persona, solo tienes que tirar del hilo rojo.

Si lo haces, quedará formalizado un contrato entre tu y yo. Y la persona de la que deseas vengarte será enviada directamente al infierno.-dijo Kagome

Balton estaba a punto de tirar el hilo cuando escucho Kagome decir

Pero... una vez que se haya cumplido la venganza, deberás pagar un precio, maldecir a una persona tiene sus consecuencias, si desatas el hilo rojo tu alma también se irá al infierno. No podrás ir al paraíso. Tu alma vagará eternamente por las penumbras del infierno saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento. Ahora depende de ti.(Kagome desaparece).

Al día siguiente Balton se levanta y ve que su desayuno estaba servido ,pero no vio a la señorita Ayaka al terminar de comer salió a buscar hiervas medicinales, pero al regresar vio a su madre a punto de morir , en ese momento supo que el culpable de eso era su padre no lo pensó dos veces saco el muñeco de paja y tiro el hilo rojo.

Se concede tu venganza- dijo Wanyuudo ( desaparece el muñeco de paja)

En el lugar donde esta Kagome, ella estaba en el rio

Padre de Kagome: Hija, tu ropa está listo

Kagome: Gracias, padre (se puso su kimono de color azul oscuro)

Rioko se dirigía a la cabaña de Katsumi, pero nunca llego se encontró con Kagome

Oh, penosa sombra atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente y haciéndoles daño, un alma ahogada en un karma pecaminoso.¿Quieres...probar la muerte?-dijo Kagome

¿A donde me llevas?- dijo Rioko

Al infierno-dijo Kagome

Regrésame debo ir a ver a Katsumi,¡oye sé que me escuchas! ¡oye!-dijo Rioko

Esta venganza te enviará al infierno.-dijo Kagome

Al pasar los cuatro días la madre de Balton estaba recuperada

Mitsuko: Hijo, podrías llevar esto

Balton: Claro, mamá (estaba cargando algo , lo dejo a suelo para luego mirar la marca que tenía en su pecho)

Kagome: Nos vengaremos por ti…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Un Amor no Correspondido

Habia una niña que jugaba feliz y tenia un amigo que era muy importante para ella , se cuidaban uno al otro, crecían y seguían siendo mejores amigos hasta que un día ellos ya eran jóvenes, la chica se habia enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero ella no sabia si el sentía lo mismo por ella.

Kaori: Isamu…yo…yo quiero…decirte..

Amaya: Hola Kaori

Kaori: Hola

Amaya: Vamonos tengo algo que decirte

Kaori: Esta bien nos vemos Isamu

Isamu: Nos vemos luego

Amaya se llevo Kaori y fueron a la cabaña de Amaya

Kaori: Que pasa Amaya

Amaya: Ya no lo oculte te ibas a declarar a Isamu

Kaori: Nos escuchaste

Amaya: Si , pero no deberías hacerlo en frente de todos

Kaori: A solas

Amaya: Exacto, tienes que hacerlo un lugar donde estén solos

Kaori: Mañana me declare a Isamu

Amaya: Muy bien te deseo lo mejor

Al dia siguiente Kaori iba corriendo buscando a Isamu lo encontró iba declararse pero vio que el estaba hablando con un chica que era realmente hermosa se escondio detrás de un árbol para escuchar la conversación.

Manami: Isumo no has cambiado nada sigues igual , pero creciste

Isumo: Tú te ves bien tu tampoco cambiaste

Manami: ¿Tienes novia?

Isumo: Bueno…sobre eso

Al escuchar eso Kaori salió de su escondite y fue a saludar a Isumo

Isumo: Hola Kaori

Kaori: Hola y quien es ella

Isumo: Ella es…Manami, Manami ella es Kaori mi mejor amiga

Manami:Es un gusto conocerte Kaori

Kaori: El gusto es mío

Isumo: Bueno nos vemos después

Manami: Nos vemos…(Al parecer ella es su novia- en su pensamiento)

Isumo estaba hablando con kaori de muchas cosas se divertían Kaori y dijo

Kaori: Isumo yo…quiero decirte que…yo te..amo

Isumo: Kaori…yo estoy muy feliz de ser parte de tu vida y de tu corazón pero yo…no te amo

Kaori:¡Que! No es cierto…tu me amas a mi…ya se es por ella verdad

Isumo: De que hablas

Kaori: De…Manami

Isumo: Yo siempre he amado a Manami a ella le conocí antes que te conociera a ti

Kaori lloro y se fue corriendo no quería saber nada de Isumo fue a su casa lloro todo el día hasta que anocheció y recordó haber escuchado sobre el rumor de jigoku shoujo se salió de su casa sin que nadie la viera se dirigió al templo que estaba cerca de la casa de su amiga Amaya al llegar tomo una tablilla y escribió el nombre de Manami y lo colgó y aparece kagome enfrente de Kaori.

Me llamo Kagome. Tu me llamaste

Hone-Onna- dijo Kagome

Si –dijo Hone-Onna (se convierte en muñeco de paja de color rojo

Tómalo-dijo Kagome

Si de verdad deseas vengarte de esa persona, solo tienes que tirar del hilo rojo. Si lo haces, quedará formalizado un contrato entre tu y yo. Y la persona de la que deseas vengarte será enviada directamente al infierno.-dijo Kagome

Pero... una vez que se haya cumplido la venganza, deberás pagar un precio, maldecir a una persona tiene sus consecuencias, si desatas el hilo rojo tu alma también se irá al infierno. No podrás ir al paraíso. Tu alma vagará eternamente por las penumbras del infierno saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento. Ahora depende de ti. –Dijo Kagome

En el lugar donde estaba Kagome

Wanyuudo: Esto debe recordarle a lo que le paso

Ichimoku-Ren: Si…(mirando a Kagome)

Kagome en el columpio

Kagome: Es similar lo que le pasa a ella yo…no fui correspondida por inuyasha, siempre buscaba a Kikyo y eso me causaba sufrimiento

Al día siguiente Kaori fue a buscar a Isumo pero no lo encontró ni en su casa lo busco hasta el bosque ahí vio una escena que le rompió el corazón y sintió odio a esa chica porque ella tenia el amor de Isumo.

Isomu: Manami..yo quiero pedirte…que seas mi novia

Manami:Yo…no se que decir…s..si

Kaori:Si no tengo el amor de Isumo entonces ella tampoco lo tendrá (desato la tira roja)

Se concede la venganza- dijo Hone-Onna (desaparece el muñeco)

Isumo iba a besar a Manami pero ella desapareció frente sus ojos

Manami:¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Kagome: Alguien te guarda rencor

Manami: Yo no se …quien haría algo como esto

Kagome: Esta venganza te enviara al infierno

Kaori se fue corriendo a buscar a su amiga pero antes de ir a buscarla para hablar se miro el pecho y sin embargo ella no se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Kagome: Nos vengaremos por ti


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Rumores

Inuyasha y sus amigos continuaban con su viaje en busca de naraku que no sabían donde se encontraba su escondite.

Miroku: Miren allí hay una aldea , descansemos ahí

Sango: Si su excelencia

Inuyasha: Pero porque hay que descansar no ven que si no vamos naraku va obtener los fragmentos de la perla

Miroku: Pero nosotros no tenemos un cuerpo resistente como el tuyo

Se dirigían a la aldea y uno de los aldeanos les da la bienvenida

Aldeano: Bienvenidos , son viajeros verdad

Miroku: Asi es somos viajeros

Aldeano : Pueden pasar la noche aquí

Miroku: Gracias

Sango: Es cierto lo que escuche que han desaparecido personas…

Aldeano: Bueno si es cierto han desaparecido personas últimamente…les contare

Aldeano: Esto ocurrio hace un año , una chica llamada Manami era hermosa era hija de un terratiente ella desaparecio en frente de un chico el cual era su amigo…al parecer a esa chica la maldijeron se corre el rumor de jigoku shoujo

Sango: Jigoku Shoujo

Aldeano: Asi es jigoku shoujo al parecer se lleva al infierno a las personas

Miroku: Y cuando aparece esa persona

Aldeano: Aparece en la noche

Inuyasha: Y que apariencia tiene es un monstruo

Aldeano: No lo se , pero lo rumores dicen que es una chica

Miroku: Una chica….

En el lugar del infierno se encontraba Kagome

Wanyuudo: (La señorita Kagome se encuentra un poco triste)

Ichimu-Ren: Ella es valiente…en mandar al infierno a esa persona

Hone-Onna: Si…ya lleva un año haciendo esto

Wanyuudo: Aunque haya pasado un año puedo escuchar su corazón y su tristeza

Kagome: Esta venganza te enviará al infierno.

Mientras con el grupo de Inuyasha

Azusa: Un gusto de conocerlo monje Miroku

Miroku: Quisiera saber más de Jigoku Shoujo

Azusa: Quiere saberlo….esta bien se lo contare

Azusa: Hace mucho tiempo en una aldea existía una tradición

Miroku: Una tradición

Azusa: Si

Sango: Se a que se refiere esta hablando del sacrificio al dios de la Montaña

Azusa: Asi es en el sacrificio consistía sacrificar a una niña de 7 años , para que asi no les faltara nada en sus cosechas y tengan alimento, sin embargo aquella niña que sacrificaron….

Inuyasha: Que paso con ella

Azusa: Pues los aldeanos pensaron que se habia hecho el sacrificio como debe ser pero no fue asi, al enterarse de ello la mataron a ella y a sus padres , en ese entonces cuando murió tenia 13 años .

Miroku: Que quiere decir… que esa niña…

Azusa: (con su mirada de tristeza) asi es esa niña que murió se convirtió en Jigoku Shoujo

Sango: Que triste historia

Azusa: Aquella niña quería vivir , la molestaban en la aldea donde ella vivía. Jigoku Shoujo…se encarga de enviar a las personas al infierno no importa si estas personas son buenas o no.

Miroku: Pero eso es horrible

Azusa: Se dice que esa chica que les conte ya no es ella quien ocupa ese puesto de Jigoku Shoujo.

Sango: Entonces….

Azusa: Es otra chica…según los rumores como la describen es una chica de 15 años tiene cabello largo y sus ojos son rojos , al parecer ella tenia antes los ojos de color café …. Muchas personas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Miroku: Usted piensa que tiene que ver con Jigoku Shoujo

Azusa: Asi es … yo intento impedir que eso ocurra ,pero no lo logro… a pesar de que soy una sacerdotisa no puedo hacer nada

Miroku: Entonces.. no se hable mas nosotros la ayudaremos

Inuyasha: ¡Eh! Porque nosotros

Sango: A veces es bueno ayudar

Shippo: Inuyasha es un perro tonto

Inuyasha: Que dijiste….

Ahí miroku,sango , shippo y inuyasha se dieron cuenta de algo , sintieron que algo faltaba pero se preguntaban que era.

Sango: No sienten que algo debería pasar antes de que Inuyasha le pegue a shippo

Miroku: Si.. pero que es

Inuyasha: No recuerdo que pero algo falta, no se que es

Azusa: Es cierto que me ayudaran

Inuyasha: Si te vamos a ayudar


	5. Chapter 5 - Parte I

**ENCUENTRO**

Azusa: Es cierto que me ayudaran

Inuyasha: Si te vamos a ayudar

Azusa: Pueden quedarse aquí si así lo desean

Miroku: Gracias, señorita Azusa

Azusa: No es nada ustedes me van ayudar y además no tienen un lugar donde quedarse es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron en el templo de la sacerdotisa Azusa, pero al quedarse todos dormidos una joven no podía conciliar el sueño.

Azusa: Que debo hacer para que descanses en paz (en su pensamiento) y de pronto…alguien aparece detrás de ella

Kagome: De verdad crees que tú puedes detenerme

Azusa: Jigoku Shoujo

Kagome: Lo has intentado pero nada resulta, tú no eres la única que ha intentado detenerme.

Azusa: Pero tengo la seguridad que esta vez sí lograre detenerte

Kagome: Tú no podrás hacerlo y nadie lo hará

Kagome: Recuerda esto tu no podrás hacerlo, mientras exista el odio y el rencor yo seguiré vengando a las personas. (luego desaparece)

Azusa: Jigoku …Shoujo

Al dia siguiente el grupo de inuyasha fue a buscar pistas sobre quien era jigoku shoujo pero no encontraron nada los aldeanos repetían lo que les había contado la sacerdotisa.

Miroku: Encontraste alguna pista de jigoku shoujo , Sango

Sango: No excelencia

Shippo: Miren allá

Yuna: Porque me haces esto, yo te amo

Rokudoshi: Yo ya no te amo Yuna

Yuna: Es por ella verdad… es por culpa de esa mujer Naomi

Rokudoshi: (Pega a Yuna)

Yuna: (llora)

Inuyasha: (ve esa escena y no lo soporta va corriendo ayudar a Yuna) déjala en paz, eres un maldito.

Sango: Señorita se encuentra bien (levanta a Yuna)

Yuna: Si

Miroku: Como se atreve a pegar a una mujer

Rokudoshi: Ustedes no se entrometan esto es entre ella y yo

Yuna: Dime entonces acaso no te preocupa nuestro hijo , no te importa lo que él va sentir cuando crezca al no tener a su padre a su lado , siempre dices que vas a cambiar pero no cumples con tus promesas… desde…. Cuando estas con esa mujer

Rokudoshi: No metas a nuestro hijo en esto, me voy a y por cierto ella es mejor que tu

Yuna: Espera…(se levanta y se desmaya)

Sango: ¡señorita!

Mientras eso pasaba unas personas veían esa escena escondidas en el bosque

Honne- Onna: Pobre mujer…

Ichimoku- Ren: Ser engañada

Wanyuudo: Por la persona

Kagome: Que amas

Al llegar la noche Yuna despertó y se preguntaba en donde estaba

Sango: no te levantes estas muy pálida

Yuna: ¿Qué paso?

Azusa: Te desmayaste

Yuna: Señorita Azusa

Azusa: Por ahora debes descansar

Yuna: Yo debo irme

Azusa: No, te vas a quedar aquí en el templo estarás segura y protegida

Yuna: Me pueden contar que fue lo que realmente paso

Sango: Después de que discutieras con esa persona te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí y…

Yuna: Y…que pasó díganme

Azusa: Yuna…tu… perdiste al bebé… lo siento

Yuna: No… no eso… eso….eso no puede ser yo estaba embarazada lo iba traer al mundo noooooooooo (llorando)


	6. Chapter 5 - Parte II

Sango: Tienes que ser fuerte

Mientras con Rokudoshi estaba a lado de Kasumi felices con sus 3 tres hijos paseando viendo el paisaje.

Al día siguiente Yuna iba de camino a ver a Rokudoshi pero en el camino se encontró y vio una escena que le rompió el corazón lo que vio fue a Rokudoshi con Kasumi y sus tres hijos.

Yuna: El..tiene familia y yo no tengo a mi bebe en mis brazos

Harumi: Escuchaste de eso

Yukari: Si dicen que si escribes el nombre de la persona que tu odias jigoku shoujo aparece y se encarga de esa persona

Cuando anocheció Yuna no pudo dormir y decidio ir al templo pero Sango se despertó y le pregunto a donde iba

Sango:¿ A dónde vas?

Yuna : Perdóname, Sango ( se va corriendo)

Sango: Yuna….será que… no

Azusa: Esa chica a donde va

Sango: Azusa… Yuna se fue a…creo que va llamar a jigoku shoujo

Miroku: ¡Que! , vamos inuyasha levántate Yuna se fue al templo va llamar a jigoku shoujo

Inuyasha: ¡Que! Vamos no hay tiempo que perder debemos alcanzarla

Azusa: Yo los alcanzare… vayan deprisa

Pero los chicos no pudieron encontrarla, Yuna fue al templo escribió su el nombre del hombre que alguna vez amo aquel que le hacía promesas que nunca fueron cumplidas y ahí apareció kagome con un kimono negro.

Yuna: Jigoku Shoujo

Me llamo Kagome. Tú me llamaste

Yuna: Kagome

Kagome: Honne-Onna

Honne-Onna: Si, señorita (se transforma en muñeco de color rojo)

Kagome: Tómalo

Yuna: Esto…es

Kagome: Si de verdad deseas vengarte de esa persona, solo tienes que tirar del hilo rojo si lo haces, quedará formalizado un contrato entre tu y yo. Y la persona de la que deseas vengarte será enviada directamente al infierno.

Yuna: El infierno….

Ichimoku- Ren: Pero... una vez que se haya cumplido la venganza, deberás pagar un precio, maldecir a una persona tiene sus consecuencias, si desatas el hilo rojo tu alma también se irá al infierno.

Wanyuudo: No podrás ir al paraíso.

Kagome: Tu alma vagará eternamente por las penumbras del infierno saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Yuna: Con que el infierno (mira el muñeco de paja)

Kagome: Ahora depende ti

Mientras con el grupo de Inuyasha

Sango: La encontré

Miroku: Donde esta

Sango: Se dirige a una cabaña

Azusa:Supongo que habrá ido a la cabaña de Rokudoshi

Miroku: Señorita Azusa

Inuyasha: Demonos prisa antes de que sea tarde (se va corriendo)

Yuna se dirigía a la cabaña de Rokudoshi veía como se divertía su familia con sus hijos y esposa (ella estaba en un árbol mirando toda escena)

Yuna: Porque me hiciste esto… tu y yo podríamos haber sido felices….me engañaste y perdi a nuestro hijo por tu culpa…. Me hiciste creer que la dejarías para vivir conmigo. (Desata el hilo rojo)

Honne-Onna: Se concede la venganza

El grupo de Inuyasha la encontró

Inuyasha: No lo hagas (le agarra la mano)

Azusa: Yuna..detente

Sango: Excelencia mire en su mano

Miroku: Tiene un hilo rojo

Azusa: Llegamos tarde…ya lo hizo…desato el hilo

Inuyasha:¡Que!

Yuna: No me arrepiento…ademas yo también ire al infierno

Azusa:Pero eso ocurrirá cuando tu mueras…verdad

Yuna: Así es … gracias por todo

Inuyasha: Porque…pasa esto

Azusa: Es como lo dijo ella

 _Flashback_

Azusa: Pero tengo la seguridad que esta vez sí lograre detenerte

Kagome: Tú no podrás hacerlo y nadie lo hará

Kagome: Recuerda esto tu no podrás hacerlo, mientras exista el odio y el rencor yo seguiré vengando a las personas. (Luego desaparece)

Azusa: Jigoku …Shoujo

 _Fin del Flashback_

Azusa: Mientras exista el odio y el rencor ella seguirá vengando a las personas

Kagome: Nos vengaremos por ti


	7. Chapter 6 - Parte I

**LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR**

Hatsu: Madre estas bien

Ryo: ¡Madre!

Yuuko: Hijos no se preocupen estoy bien (Tosiendo)

Hatsu: Llamare a la sacerdotisa Azusa

Mientras con el grupo de inuyasha estaban pensando en lo que hizo Yuna . Sango , Miroku , Shippo y Inuyasha se preguntaban porque Yuna tomo esa decisión si pudo haber sido feliz de otra manera . Inuyasha pensaba porque las personas tenían que recurrir a Jigoku Shoujo y tenía ganas de saber quién era Jigoku Shoujo ya que era mucho peor que Naraku. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Azusa.

Azusa: Chicos ya no piensen en eso, se lo que sienten yo también asa me sentía pensaba mucho en Jigoku Shoujo hasta la odie por hacer esas cosas intente detener a las personas así como ustedes intentaron detener a Yuna es como ella me lo dijo mientras exista el odio y el rencor ella no dejara de vengar a las personas.

Inuyasha: ¿Cuando te lo dijo?

Azusa: El día que llegaron aquí ella apareció detrás de mi y me dijo que yo no podía detenerla y nadie más lo haría , ya lo vieron Yuna desato el hilo sin importar que ella iria al infierno aun sabiendo eso lo hizo.

Hatsu: ¡Señorita Azusa! Por favor ….. Ayúdeme …es mi madre (agitada)

Azusa: ¿Qué pasa?

Hatsu: Esta muy mal

Azusa: Enseguida voy

Miroku: Iré también con usted señorita

Sango: Yo también iré le ayudare

Inuyasha: Yo también iré vamos shippo

Shippo: Si

Hatsu: Se los agradezco

Hatsu guía a la señorita Azusa y a los demás a la cabaña donde vivía

Hatsu: Es aquí

Ryo: Hermana regresaste

Hatsu : Si lo más rápido que pude (entra con Azusa)

Ryo: Señorita Azusa…por favor salve a mi madre

Azusa: Hare todo lo que pueda monje Miroku , Sango pueden entrar

Ryo: Se va recuperar …. Verdad

Azusa: Desde cuando esta así tu madre

Hatsu: Bueno ya lleva un diez días estando así

Azusa: ¡Diez días!, lo que puedo ver es que ella está muy grave monje Miroku traiga trapos mojados y agua por favor, Sango ve a buscar hierbas medicinales

Miroku y Sango: Si

Azusa: (No creo que se salve esta más peor de lo que pensé)

Kioko: ¡Hermana!

Ryo: Tia que haces aquí

Kioko: Hatsu me aviso y me dijo que Yuuko estaba mal así que vine para cuidarlas a ti , a tu hermana y a tu madre.

Azusa: Señora Kioko podemos hablar afuera por favor

Kioko: Si (sale de la cabaña con Azusa)

Azusa: Señora Kioko…. Su hermana

Kioko: Que le pasa a mi hermana

Azusa: Esta muy grave…no le queda mucho tiempo de vida

Kioko:¡Qué!

Azusa: Parece ser que la envenenaron… el veneno se ha esparcido por todo su cuerpo a este paso ella va a morir

Kioko: No puede ser …. Mis sobrinas no lo van a poder soportar

Azusa: Lo siento (Se va del lugar y se dirige a la cabaña)

En los arboles sale una persona y era Hatsu

Kioko: Hatsu que haces aquí

Hatsu: No creeras que me iba perder la noticia de que mi madre ya no va existir (sonríe)

Kioko: Como puedes reírte (se sorprende) no me digas que tu…

Hatsu: Si fui yo quien le hizo eso a mi madre

Kioko: ¡Porque lo hiciste! (le agarra de la mano)

Hatsu: Suéltame, quieres…sabes porque lo hice… lo hice porque yo … no era querida además ella iba a dejar la mansión a mi hermano menor cuando debería dejarla para mí porque yo soy la hija mayor soy su primogénita

Kioko: Cómo pudiste es tu madre

Hatsu: A mí no me importa además tú sabes mucho así que deberé eliminarte para que no digas nada

En ese momento Ryo sale de la cabaña y lo que encuentra es a su hermana ahorcando a su tía

Ryo: Que… está pasando aquí

Hatsu: Ryo (suelta a Kioko)

Kioko: (Tose) R..Ryo corre ella es una asesina

Ryo: ¡Que!

Hatsu: Así es y que…yo fui quien enveneno a nuestra madre en este momento ya debe de haber muerto

Ryo: No eso… no es verdad la señorita Azusa la está curando se va a recuperar

Kioko: Hija no se va recuperar ella está muriendo la señorita Azusa me dijo que ella va a morir el veneno se esparció por todo el cuerpo

Ryo: ¡No! Eso no puede ser Hatsu di que eso no es cierto

Hatsu: Lo siento… hermanito (lo golpea con una pala dejándolo inconsciente)

Kioko: ¡Ryo! (se trata de levantar)

Hatsu: No te levantes…porque ahora yo me encargare de ti (la golpea con la pala a su tía dejándola inconsciente) ahora solo falta mi hermanito… pero de él me encargare después (se lleva a su tía)

Después de lo sucedido aparece Inuyasha corre a levantar al joven que todavía estaba inconsciente

Inuyasha: ¡Despierta!

Azusa: Que esta pasando aquí …. (mira la escena)…¡Ryo!

Inuyasha: Esta inconsciente parece ser que lo golpearon

Azusa: Traelo a la cabaña

Inuyasha: Si

Miroku y Sango: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Miroku, Sango donde estaban

Sango: La señorita Azusa nos encargó traer hierbas medicinales

Miroku: Pero que paso aquí

El joven despertó y lo primero que pregunto es sobre sus madre pero recibió una noticia que lo deprimió su madre había muerto grito su nombre e insistía que ella no había muerto pero luego se percató que no estaba su tía ni su hermana fue en ese momento recordó que fue lo que paso y sabía que lo que su tía le dijo todo era verdad la culpable de la muerte de su madre era su propia hermana.

Mientras eso sucedía por otro lado se encontraba Hatsu enterrando a su tía en el bosque diciendo: Vaya no puedo creer que todo me esté saliendo bien lo siento tía tuve que hacerlo porque tú me ibas a delatar a todo el mundo que yo mate a mi madre, si tu hubieras guardado silencio , no te hubiera matado pero tu elegiste morir y ahora con esto obtendré lo que yo quiero. ( Se va del lugar riéndose)

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 6 - Parte II

Después de que Hatsu enterró a su tía se dirigía a la cabaña donde se encontraba su madre y su hermano, estaba muy feliz de lo que hizo y no sentía remordimiento , tristeza nada lo único que sentía era felicidad.

Mientras en la cabaña

Ryo: ¡Madre! No puedes dejarme…despierta

Sango: Ryo..ven (lo abraza)

Hatsu: (entra a la cabaña) que … que pasó

Azusa: Hatsu…tu madre…

Sango: Tu madre acaba de morir, lo siento

Hatsu: ¡Madre! No puedes dejarme que vamos hacer sin ti, no podre sobreponerme a esto

Ryo: (Como puedes fingir, después de lo que hiciste - en su pensamiento)

Hatsu: Disculpen pero..necesito tomar aire fresco para luego procesar esto lo que estoy viendo

Ryo: Disculpen yo también me voy

Sango: Ryo, espera

Azusa: No…ellos necesitan estar solos

Ryo fue donde estaba su hermana para hablar con ella

Ryo: Hatsu

Hatsu: Si que pasa

Ryo: ¡Ya deja de fingir!

Hatsu: (Sorprendida) de que hablas…

Ryo: Tú…tú la mataste a nuestra madre

Hatsu: Que yo que…(risa malvada) así es yo lo hice

Ryo: P…porque lo hiciste

Hatsu: De que sirve que te lo diga si ella y su hermana ya no están en este mundo

Ryo:¡Qué! Mataste a nuestra tía

Hatsu: Si (risa malvada) ellas me estorbaban y ahora que no están solo me falta algo más para estar feliz y obtendré lo que siempre quise

Ryo: (Se va corriendo y se dirige al templo para invocar a jigoku shoujo)

Ryo: Cómo pudiste hacer eso (escribiendo el nombre de Hatsu en la tablilla)

Kagome: Me llamaste

Ryo: Jigoku Shoujo

Me llamo Kagome

Kagome: Wanyuudo

Kagome: Tómalo

Ryo: Esto es el…

Kagome: Si de verdad deseas vengarte de esa persona, solo tienes que tirar del hilo rojo si lo haces, quedará formalizado un contrato entre tú y yo. Y la persona de la que deseas vengarte será enviada directamente al infierno.

Ryo: Ya lo sé mi alma ira al infierno y no podré ir al paraíso

Kagome: Entonces depende de ti lo que decidas

Ryo fue a buscar a su hermana y al encontrarla le pregunto

Ryo: Hermana dime porque lo hiciste

Hatsu: De verdad quieres saberlo…está bien te lo diré yo no soy tu hermana de sangre tenemos el mismo padre pero no soy hija de tu madre yo llegue a tu casa en ese tiempo eras un bebé y tu madre me trato con desprecio nuestro padre siempre me protegía de esa señora.

Ryo: ¿Cómo?

Hatsu: Después que murió nuestro padre ella me trato mal yo trabajaba de sirvienta en tu casa, siempre te envidie a ti tu tenías amigos, podías salir a divertirte y ahora tienes novia , yo…yo no tengo nada de eso tu madre me arruino la vida un día conversamos y ella me dijo que no me daría la herencia de mi padre que se lo iba dar a ti , ¡pero yo soy la mayor yo debería tener la herencia de mi padre y no tú! (va a pegarle a su hermano)

Ryo: ¡No! (desata la cuerda roja y su hermana desapareció)

Kagome llevaba a Hatsu al infierno

Hatsu: ¿Adónde me llevas?

Kagome: Al infierno

Hatsu: (Tosiendo sangre) que..que es esto

Ichimoku-Ren: Acaso no recuerdas tú envenenaste a la señora y ella sufrió de esa manera

Hatsu: (Tosiendo)

Kagome: Este rencor se ira al infierno

Mientras con Ryo regresaba a la cabaña para ver a su madre una vez más, pero al entrar a la cabaña inuyasha se dio cuenta de la marca del infierno en su pecho.

Inuyasha:¡Qué hiciste!

Ryo: Hice lo que debía hacer

Inuyasha:¡Aun sabiendo que iras al infierno!

Ryo: Ella mato a mi madre y a mi tía…mi hermana lo hizo (llorando)

Azusa: Jigoku Shoujo fue ella quien vengo a este joven es como se los dije mientras exista el odio ella seguirá vengando a las personas

Al día siguiente Ryo enterró a su madre y continuo con su vida .Los demás no entendían por que lo hizo y tomaron la decisión de detener a jigoku shoujo fuera como fuera.

Inuyasha vio a una joven sentada en el pasto pero luego de verla desapareció.

Kagome: Nos vengaremos por ti


	9. Chapter 7

Yo: Chicos ya está cerca el encuentro de Kagome y Inuyasha

Kagome: De que hablas

Yo: Les decía a los lectores que te encontraras con inuyasha

Kagome: No estarás pensando que volveré con él verdad

Yo: No por supuesto que no

Kagome: Que bien porque si es así te mando al infierno

Yo: S…si (con miedo) bueno empecemos de una vez el capitulo

 **REENCUENTRO**

Inuyasha vio a una joven sentada en el pasto pero luego esa persona desapareció y se preguntaba quién era. El grupo de Inuyasha se despidió de la sacerdotisa Azusa para ir a la aldea donde estaba Kaede y hablarle sobre jigoku shoujo.

Kaede: Regresaron ¿paso algo?

Miroku: Si muchas cosas

Inuyasha: Empezando por Jigoku Shoujo

Kaede: ¿Jigoku Shoujo?

Sango: Si

Kaede: Escuche rumores de ella mi hermana está en busca de ella

Inuyasha: Kikyo..

Kaede: Si ella me dijo que estaba buscándola para evitar que más personas inocentes se vayan al infierno

Aldeana: Señora Kaede tengo un problema podría hablar con usted (entra a la cabaña)

Kaede: Ya vuelvo

Mientras sale niña que era maltratada por su madre le gritaba diciendo tú no eres mi hija, la golpeaba y la voto de la cabaña con todas sus pertenencias y le grito no vuelvas nunca.

Ayaka: Pero no me puedes hacer esto…(llorando)

Y ahí estaba Kagome mirando lo que pasaba

Ayaka entro a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Ayaka: Puedo entrar

Sango: Si ¿Qué pasa?

Ayaka: Podría quedarme aquí no tengo adonde ir mi madre me voto de la casa (con tristeza)

Sango: Claro no te preocupes que yo le digo a la sacerdotisa Kaede

Ayaka: Gracias

Al llegar la noche Ayaka salió de la cabaña mientras todos estaban durmiendo pero kaede se percató.

Kaede: Esa niña se dirige al templo de jigoku shoujo

Ayaka se dirigió al templo y escribió el nombre de su madre y apareció Kagome con un kimono azul oscuro

Kagome: Toma

Ayaka : (Lo recibe)

Kaede estaba observando todo en un arbusto pero al ver a jigoku shoujo hacia memoria pero no podía recordar quien era, después de ver esa escena decide irse y contárselo a los demás lo que había visto. Al día siguiente Ayaka sale de la cabaña y va ver a su madre mientras ella salía Kaede hablaba con los demás de lo que había visto.

Kaede: Es casi seguro que Ayaka vaya a desatar el hilo en cualquier momento

Sango: Si es casi seguro

Miroku: Muchas personas ya lo han hecho

Kaede: Eso se debe al odio que sienten, nunca va cesar el odio

Mientras hablaban Ayaka se dirigía a la cabaña de su madre a verla

Ayaka: ¡Madre!

Sonomi: ¡Que quieres! ¡Ya te dije que no vuelvas aquí!

Ayaka: Pero…no es mi culpa

Sonomi: ¡Cállate! No hables mas ya te lo dije no eres mi hija…siempre te he odiado a ti y a tu padre

Ayaka: Tú mataste a mi padre

Sonomi: Si

Ayaka: Porque lo hiciste él te amaba, te quería

Sonomi: Vete

Ayaka: Esta bien, pero en la noche hablaremos en el bosque, en el lugar donde tu conociste a mi padre

Sonomi:¡Bien!

Ayaka volvía triste quería saber porque su madre lo hizo si veía que eran felices y que se querían como podría odiarlo y todavía acabar con la vida de el. Recordaba los momentos que pasaba con su padre y otros momentos con su madre y padre. Pero ella no se dirigía a la cabaña de Kaede sino al árbol sagrado ese era su lugar favorito pues ahí sentía una paz y tranquilidad sin darse cuenta se quedó hasta que anocheciera.

Ayaka: Ya anochecio debo ir hablar con ella y terminar con eso de una vez por todas

Mientras en la cabaña de Kaede

Sango: (entra a la cabaña) Ayaka se va al bosque parece que lo va hacer

Inuyasha:¡Qué!

Miroku: Vayamos

Shippo: Si vamos

El grupo de inuyasha iba al bosque mientras que Ayaka ya estaba en el bosque con su madre

Sonomi: Ayaka

Ayaka: Madre, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sonomi: Mereces saber la verdad, lo que te dije antes era verdad yo odiaba a tu padre porque él me engaño y tuvo otra familia

Ayaka: ¡Que!

Sonomi: La otra familia de tu padre me refiero tus hermanos y también tú…madre

Ayaka: ¡Que yo tengo madre, pero si tú eres mi madre!

Sonomi: No, yo no soy tu madre quieres saber porque te expulse de la cabaña tú me recuerdas a esa mujer y yo no soporte verte fue por eso que lo hice y respecto a tu pregunta lo hice porque no puede perdonar a tu padre …no pude perdonar la infidelidad que me hizo.

Ayaka: Ya veo

Ahí aparece Kagome

Kagome: Vamos desata el hilo, ya la escuchaste vas a perdonar a esa mujer después de lo que le hizo a tu padre.

En ese momento llega el grupo de Inuyasha

Sango: No lo hagas

Kagome: (Ve al grupo de inuyasha ) Inu..yasha

En ese momento inuyasha al ver a Jigoku Shoujo le viene unos recuerdos en esos recuerdos veía cuando la conoció, cuando ella lo protegió de una flecha y recordó el momento que se le declaro los demás también la recordaron.

Inuyasha:Ka..gome

Kagome: (lo recordó) vamos desata el hilo

Inuyasha: No la escuches Ayaka , Kagome porque … ¿porque haces esto?

Kagome: No interfieran (les lanza al árbol a todos)

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: Vamos desata el hilo yo vengare por ti ya no tienes por qué sufrir yo te aliviare de esa carga

Ayaka: No puedo perdonarla (desata el hilo )

Kagome: La venganza se concede (y la madre de Ayaka desaparece)

Inuyasha: ¡No!

Ayaka: Mi padre podrá descansar en paz ahora (se va del lugar)

Inuyasha y los demás se levantan ven Ayaka irse, pero luego fijaron sus miradas a Kagome

Sango: Kagome tú eras Jigoku Shoujo

Kagome: (mira al grupo de inuyasha y les responde fríamente) Si

Inuyasha:¿Por qué haces esto?

Kagome: Eso es parte de mi trabajo ese es mi deber ¡Wanyuudo!

Wanyuudo:Si , señorita (se transforma en un carruaje)

Miroku: Señorita Kagome

Kagome: Yo..ya no soy Kagome , yo soy …Jigoku Shoujo (se sube al carruaje)

El grupo de Inuyasha miraba como el carruaje se elevaba y se iba nunca pensaron que la persona que se encargaba de enviar al infierno a las personas se trataba de su amiga y compañera de viaje que ahora se habia convertido en Jigoku Shoujo.

Inuyasha: Kagome (pensando en ella, recordando cuando se vieron por primera vez)

 _ **Flashback**_

Inuyasha: No me digas que te volviste loca señorita Kikyo

Kagome: Espera porque me estas llamándome Kikyo, no entiendo mi nombre es Kagome

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Inuyasha: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Kagome: Nos vengaremos por ti


	10. Chapter 8

Kagome: Porque hiciste eso

Yo: No hice nada ademas tu los extrañas o me equivoco

Kagome: Es verdad ,pero no extrañe a Inuyasha

Yo: Bueno ya pero debes perdonarlo si o no chicos que dicen

Kagome: Yo no lo perdonare y ya basta con eso

Yo: Bueno si tu dices eso, lo veremos en el capitulo

Kagome: Oye te estas pasando

Yo: Empezemos con el cap…

Kagome: Capitulo

Yo: ¡Kagome! Yo iba decir eso

Kagome: Eso es por lo que hiciste

 **ALIANZA**

Al día siguiente Inuyasha recordaba lo que dijo Kagome

 _ **Flashback**_

Miroku: Señorita Kagome

Kagome: Yo…ya no soy Kagome , yo soy Jigoku Shoujo (se sube al carruaje)

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Inuyasha: Kagome tu…no eres así

Mientras en el lugar donde se encontraba Kagome

Kagome: Wanyuudo

Wanyuudo: Si

Kagome: Llévame, quiero ir donde esta Naraku

Honne-Onna: Señorita no vaya

Kagome: No me contradigas además él me está llamando ( Se sube al carruaje)

En el castillo de Naraku se veía un campo de energía rodeando todo el castillo

Naraku: Vaya, pero si es Jigoku Shoujo (Deja entrar el carruaje de Kagome a su castillo)

Kagome: Wanyuudo espérame aquí si voy a hablar con Naraku

Naraku: Jigoku Shoujo

Kagome: Naraku,

Naraku: Se puede saber a qué viniste

Kagome: Tu y yo odiamos tenemos algo en común odiamos a la misma persona

Naraku: Hablas de Inuyasha

Kagome: Si, quiero llevarlo al mismo infierno pero no puedo a no ser que tu me lo pidas y solo así yo lo hare

Naraku: Si es así lo hare con gusto

Kagome: Pero primero quiero que sufra en vida… conviérteme en tu mujer

Naraku: Que dices

Kagome: Solo quiero verlo sufrir antes de llevarlo al infierno ambos nos beneficiaria si el desaparece yo cumpliría mi venganza y tu podrías estar con la mujer que amas

Naraku: Eso me parece divertido .. Acepto por fin

Kagome y Naraku: Tendremos lo que queremos (risa malvada)

Después de eso Naraku planeo atacar a una aldea para después apoderarse de un fragmento de la perla antes de que agarra el fragmento inuyasha ataca con el viento cortante.

Naraku: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡Naraku hiciste esto para apoderarte del fragmento!

Naraku: Si así es

Inuyasha: Maldito primero matas a Kikyo y ahora a unos aldeanos, te destruiré con mi viento cortante (listo para atacar, pero un poder lo ataca lanzándole al árbol)

Sango: ¡Inuyasha!

Miroku: Que fue eso

Kagome: Nadie puede derrotarle a Naraku, así que yo lo hare

Miroku: Señorita Kagome

Kagome: Yo soy Jigoku Shoujo y me encargare de eso ustedes huyan de aquí

Inuyasha: Kagome (se levanta)

Naraku: (Dispersa veneno)

Miroku: ¡Señorita Kagome!

Naraku: Que mujer tan tonta crees que tú puedes detenerme (la recoge con sus brazos)

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

Naraku: Al parecer esta mujer ya no existe, y solo se dedica a llevar a las personas al infierno pero porque quería salvarte la vida si yo recuerdo que ella te ataco.

Inuyasha: Como…como te atreves a ¡Tocarla!

Naraku: (risa malvada) me la llevare

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

Y todo eso lo ve Enma Ai , mientras mira como Naraku se la lleva Kagome ella dice en su pensamiento (tu…planeas hacer eso a la persona que amas)


	11. Chapter 9

EL PLAN SE LLEVA ACABO

En el infierno estaban preocupados los sirvientes de Kagome. Miraban el columpio donde se solía estar todos se preguntaban en donde estaba la señorita Kagome.

Hone – Onna: Todo esto pasó desde que lo vio

Wanyuudou: Es cierto desde que lo vio , recordó todo su pasado y debido a eso ella todavía tiene en su corazón odio.

Ichimoku – Ren: Significa que tendrá problemas (de pronto aparece Enma Ai)

Hone – Onna: Señorita

Enma Ai: Tenemos que hacer algo

Mientras en el lugar donde estaba el grupo de inuyasha y los demás

Inuyasha: ¡Maldición! No pude protegerla , ahora ella esta con Naraku

Sango: Inuyasha , tranquilízate

Inuyasha: Como quieres que esté tranquilo

Miroku: Inuyasha es mejor que estes tranquilo asi no solucionaras nada , pero me parece muy sospechoso de que naraku se llevara a la señorita Kagome

Inuyasha: A que te refieres

Miroku: Naraku sabe que ella ya no existe , pero dijo algo "ella se dedica a llevar a las personas al infierno"

Sango : Que piensa excelencia

Miroku: Tal vez naraku la utilizara para obtener los fragmentos de shikon , mandando a las personas al infierno, recuerden que naraku no le gusta ensuciar sus manos asi que manda alguien para que haga el trabajo.

Azusa estaba afuera de la cabaña escuchando la conversación y se va al bosque.

Kagome: Azusa, pero que sorpresa que vengas a verme

Azusa: Jigoku Shoujo

Kagome: Que pasa porque me miras de esa manera

Azusa: Me mentiste

Kagome: De que hablas

Azusa: Tu me dijiste que ese tipo Inuyasha era malvado y cruel

Kagome: Lo dije , pero es cierto ya se te olvido que el me mato solo para poder estar con kikyo

Azusa: Se equivoca durante el tiempo que estuve con sus amigos el siempre se preocupo por usted , incluso desde el dia en que se encontraron y se vieron el no dejo de pensar es usted y nunca estuvo con kikyo.

Kagome: Como te atreves a apoyarlo a el, de seguro te engaño , no es verdad de ser asi me hubiera buscado después de que mori , sin embargo no lo hizo estuvo mas tiempo con kikyo y yo me converti en esto (Lanza a Azusa contra el árbol)

Azusa: Jigoku Shoujo…

Kagome: Azusa tu me traicionaste y toda traición se paga , me pagaras con tu vida , pero yo no lo hare , de verdad crees que puedes detenerme a mi el plan ya se esta llevando acabo. Cuando inuyasha vea y crea que estoy con naraku se le romperá el corazón , quiero que sufra en vida , quiero que sufra como yo sufrí cuando lo veía a el con kikyo y después de hacerlo sufrir le hare creer que naraku me manipulo y que no sabía que lo hacía y una vez cuando lo crea yo me encargare de llevarlo al lugar donde pertenece ¡LO LLEVARE AL INFIERNO! (risa malvada) ¡Naraku!

Naraku: Si, querida

Kagome: Ya sabes que hacer con ella

Naraku: Si

Kagome: Despues de todo eres una creación mia….Azusa

Azusa: No…¡No! (recibe el ataque de narakuy desaparece)

Kagome: ¡Naraku! Llego el momento de llevar acabo la siguiente fase de nuestro plan

Naraku: Si

Mientras en el infierno

Enma Ai: Hay que detenerla , ella cometera un grave error , después de todo se esta cumpliendo el plan de el

Hone – Onna: ¿De el?

Ichimoku – Ren: ¿A quien se refiere?

Enma Ai: Me refiero a Naraku

Wanyuudou: Ese hombre esta con la señorita Kagome

Enma Ai : Asi es y por lo que veo Naraku eliminara a sus dos enemigos

Hone – Onna: Porque dice eso

Enma Ai: Recuerden que si Kagome manda al infierno a la persona que mas a odiado , ella también ira al infierno , ella abrió su corazón lo cual no debio hacerlo.

Ichimoku – Ren: Es cierto…

Enma Ai: Y lo que ella planea es enviar al infierno a la persona que mas ama y de esa forma el objetivo de naraku estaría completo, porque sus enemigos son Kagome y Inuyasha .

Wanyuudou: ¡La señorita no va a morir!¡Debemos proteger a la señorita!

Ichimoku – Ren : Si y debemos

Hone – Onna: Evitar y arruinar los planes de..

Enma Ai: Naraku, primero tienen que saber sus amigos de kagome

En el castillo de naraku

Kagome: Naraku hay un aldea cerca de aquí tienen dos fragmentos de la perla de shikon que te parece si lo atacamos

Naraku: Si me parece bien

No muy lejos de la aldea el grupo de inuyasha que iba en camino se percatan de una presencia maligna.

Inuyasha: Este olor….¡LE PERTENECE A NARAKU! (se va corriendo y percibe el olor a sangre)

En la aldea

Niño: ¡Auxilio! ( se va corriendo)

Inuyasha: ¡Viento cortante!

Sango: ¡Hiraikotsu!

Naraku: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Esta vez no escaparas ¡ Viento cortante! (ve que el ataque dirigido a naraku no le hace nada)

Naraku: (risa malvada) no podras destruir mi campo de enegia…Kagome ven

Kagome: Si, querido

Todos: Dijo Kagome

Kagome: Que necesitas, cariño

Inuyasha: (Dijo cariño – en su pensamiento)

Naraku: Escuchen todos esta mujer que ven , se acaba de convertir en mi mujer no es verdad… amor

Kagome: Si , te amo naraku

Naraku: Yo también te amo (besa a Kagome)

Kagome: (corresponde al beso)

Inuyasha: (no puede ser como puede besarla – dijo en su pensamiento) ¡Naraku!

Naraku: Cariño , perdóname pero tengo que terminar con este mitad bestia , quieres ayudarme

Kagome: Claro mi amor , dame otro beso (besa a naraku apasionadamente y naraku corresponde al beso)

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME! ¡TU NO PUEDES QUERER A ESE HOMBRE!

Kagome: Yo amo a naraku siempre lo he amado , tu solo eres un hibrido que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de dos mujeres ,sabes a lo que me refiero a Kikyo….

Inuyasha: Yo te amo a ti kagome créeme (se acerca y toca su mano)

Naraku : No la toques a mi mujer

Inuyasha: ¡Ella no es tu mujer!

Naraku pelea con Inuyasha mientras kagura pelea con Miroku , Sango con los monstruos. Inuyasha recibia los ataques de naraku estaba cansándose.

Inuyasha: Que le hiciste a Kagome

Kagome: El no me hizo nada , yo lo quiero a el , yo decidí estar con el ( con una daga le apuñala a Inuyasha)


	12. Chapter 10

LOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Inuyasha: A..Aome

Kagome: Que fue lo que hize , yo no debía hacer esto

Sango: Kagome, que hiciste

Miroku: Señorita Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha…yo..lo siento

Inuyasha: Kagome (cierra los ojos)

Kagome: (risa malvada)

Sango: ¿Kagome?

Kagome: Lo logre al fin …pude cobrar venganza

Miroku: Señorita Kagome

Kagome: Mi objetivo siempre fue matarlo quería el pagara por lo que me hizo , por culpa de el yo…he muerto y tuve que convertirme en esto , es por eso que yo me tuve que aliar con naraku.

Sango: Imposible

Naraku: Asi es…ella tuvo que aliarse conmigo para eliminar a inuyasha

Kagome: Por que ambos lo odiábamos y logre hacer justicia

Sango: Pero kagome tu…(mira sorprendida por lo que estaba de detrás de kagome)

Miroku:¡Señorita Kagome!

Kagome: ¡Que!

Señor del infierno: No debiste abrir tu corazon y ahora tu lo pagaras con tu vida…ademas el no esta muerto.

Kagome:¡Que, entonces acabare con su vida enviadolo al infierno!

Señor del Infierno: ¡No lo haras! ( la sujeta con sus telarañas)

Ichimoku- Ren: ¡Suelta a la señorita!

Kagome: Wanyuudo, Honne – Onna , Ichimoku Ren

Señor del infierno: No intenten revelarse (los ataca a los tres), la que esta detrras de todo esto es…

Asi es..soy yo

Señor del infierno: Enma Ai

Enma Ai: Dejala ir

Señor del infierno: No lo hare ella cometio un error lo cual fue abrir su corazon y tu no intervengas. (La ataca)

Inuyasha: (Abre los ojos y mira a Kagome atrapada) Ka..Kagome (y luego cierra los ojos al ver como se la llevaban)

Señor del infierno: Me la llevare al infierno (ataca a Kagome y la deja inconsciente)

Miroku:¡Señorita Kagome!

Wanyuudo: Se fue

Ichimoku – Ren: Se la llevo

Honne – Onna: No pudimos evitarlo

Enma Ai: Aun…podemos eviatarlo (Mira a Inuyasha) antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Honne – Onna: El puede evitar que eso pase verdad

Enma Ai: Si… ustedes son amigos de ella verdad, mi nombre es Enma Ai

Sango: Si lo somos, tu antes eras la chica del infierno verdad

Enma Ai: Si

Shippo: ¿Qué esta pasando porque se la llevaron?

Enma Ai: Lo siento, trate de evitar que esto pasara, pero si dan cuenta naraku ya no esta

Miroku: Es cierto , pero….porque escaparia

Enma Ai: Porque el planeo todo esto

Sango: Que quieres decir….

Enma Ai: Que su objetivo siempre fue eliminar a Kagome y acabar con Inuyasha, hay que hacer algo antes de que el muera la daga tenia veneno.

Los chicos llevaron a Inuyasha a la aldea de la anciana kaede para que curase sus heridas , mientras que Enma Ai les contaba a Sango y Miroku lo que realmente sucedió.

Enma Ai: Les mostrare lo que realmente paso (levanta su mano)

Sango: Que, en donde estamos

Enma Ai: Estamos en el lugar donde empezó todo, solo son los hechos que ocurrieron

Miroku: Esa es la señorita Kagome

-Hechos del Pasado-

Kagome: Percibo un fragmento , ire a ver (sale de la cabaña)

Enma Ai: (Levanta su mano) iremos al lugar donde fue y esto fue el comienzo

Kagome: Es aquí ( se esconde detrás del árbol)

Sango: Por que se esconde

Miroku: Mira es…Inuyasha y la señorita Kikyo

Inuyasha y Kikyo se besaban y se abrazaban

Sango: Kagome (ve como se va corriendo)

Luego miran como Kagome llega a la cabaña y tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Kagome: Como pudiste hacerme esto , duele ( Se va corriendo)

Ogro: Asi que tu tienes los fragmentos, entrégamelos

Kagome: No lo hare

Miroku: Sango mira es..kanna

Vieron como kanna aparecio enfrente de Kagome y le enseño la escena que vieron de Inuyasha y Kikyo , para después vero como desaparecio kanna.

Ogro: Que no lo sabes Inuyasha me envio para aniquilarte porque el prefiere estar con Kikyo

Miroku y Sango pudieron escuchar lo que pensaba kagome y ver como sus ojos se volvieron rojos y ver como murió en manos del ogro.

Enma Ai: Su cadáver estuvo por 2 dias en ese lugar , pero ustedes pensaran que es culpa de Inuyasha , sin embargo no es asi…(levanta su mano) miren

Sango: Este es el palacio de Naraku

Naraku: No estaría mal , hare que Kagome muera y crea que fue culpa de Inuyasha

Kagura: Y se puede saber como lo haras

Naraku: Facil…a Kagome le rompe el corazon cada vez que ve a inuyasha con kikyo le hare ver esa escena pero…esa escena va ser falsa . La creerá y después tu enviaras al ogro a que mate a kagome y asi se volverá jigoku shoujo.

Kagura: Que yo envie al ogro

Naraku: Apuesto que cuando se vuelva jigoku shoujo querra acabar con inuyasha y se va aliar conmigo para después yo ganar, elimanare de una vez por todas a Inuyasha y Kagome y asi podre estar con Kikyo. (Risa malvada)

Enma Ai: Eso fue lo que sucedió

-Fin de los Hechos-

Sango: Kagome (llora)

Miroku: (abraza a sango) por eso dices que Inuyasha debe vivir

Enma Ai: Si…el es el único que puede salvarla y hacerle abrir los ojos antes de que ella sea enviada al infierno

En el Proximo Capitulo

Kagome: Aun no he terminado

Señor del infierno: No puedes ir

Inuyasha: No dejare que muera

Naraku: Kikyo

Enma Ai: Dejalos en paz


End file.
